


Six In A Bed

by MadSinners



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, just ma bois being boyfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSinners/pseuds/MadSinners
Summary: Having five boyfriends can be a bit of a struggle sometimes. But it's always worth it in the end.





	Six In A Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovecraftSheeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovecraftSheeb/gifts).



> There isn't enough content with our bois

"Move your arm, shuckface," Gally grumbled. Minho grunted somewhere under him and both of them had to half sit up to fix their positions.

Newt lightly slapped them. "You're going to wake up Tommy," he hissed.

"Tommy woke up when someone called Newt decided to hug him very tightly," Thomas retorted. Newt's cheeks flushed.

Aris groaned softly and buried his head in Frypan's chest. The taller boy's heartbeat was providing a gentle and soothing rhythm for his thoughts, and he wasn't enjoying the interruption. However, he was soon calmed again when Frypan ran his hands through his silky hair and massaged his scalp. 

After a few more moments of shifting and grumbling from Gally and Minho, Gally had enough. 

"Minho,  _no._ " He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hauled him on to his chest. Minho attempted to protest, but there was no arguing with him; so he just surrendered himself to his fate of cuddles. 

Thomas took the opportunity to shuffle into the space beside Gally, dragging Newt along with him. Minho let his head drop into the space between Gally and Thomas' shoulders and slipped his arm half-around Gally's neck. Frypan shuffled in closer to Gally's other side, Aris still almost asleep on his chest, and smiled when Gally wrapped his arms around him. 

As the boys all started dropping off to sleep, Newt pressed a kiss to Tommy's head and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.


End file.
